The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a smart flexible display in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, notebook computers, and the like comprise displays which are commonly coupled to a base section by a hinge assembly. The forces required to open and close the hinge require that the display be incorporated into a rigid frame structure, which in turn limits the degree to which the thickness of the display can be reduced and also limits the size of the display in the x-y plane to the dimensions of the frame. Accordingly additional display configurations may find utility.